1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hair iron in which comb teeth protrude and retract, and more particularly, to a hair iron in which comb teeth protrude and retract from a brush body such that hair curling is very convenient and prompt, thereby increasing work efficiency.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a hair curling apparatus applies heat to hair while winding and unwinding the hair to produce a wave in the hair, drying, and styling the hair. Various forms of hair curling instruments are used for the hair curling apparatus.
Among these, a hair curling apparatus, which uses a brush body having comb teeth formed thereon to brush, tidy, and wind the hair, is a hair curling instrument that is widely used because it does not require a separate brush for combing the hair.
When the comb teeth are formed on the brush body, an operation of combing, arranging, winding, and setting the hair is convenient, however, when unwinding the hair from the brush body, the hair is stuck to the comb teeth, and thus, an operation of separating the brush body is very inconvenient.
Particularly, during a process of winding and unwinding the hair, hair is tangled in the comb teeth such that a curling operation becomes a difficult and long process.
Thus, when the hair is wound around the brush body, the brush body cannot be pulled and separated from the hair, and therefore, the wound hair needs to be unwound entirely from the brush body in order to separate the brush body. Accordingly, a shape of the hair set by curling is changed such that the hair may not be styled with a desired wave.